


I Blame Cas

by CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory/pseuds/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory
Summary: Cas gets curious and asks something that changes everything.





	I Blame Cas

“What is a foursome?” Cas asked while eating an apple.

My eyes widened and my mouth parted slightly- from the living room I could hear Sam let out a laugh. I cleared my throat and stared at Cas for awhile.

“Well when a mommy and well I guess multiple daddies, love each other very much, they decide that they need to show that love. So they-”

“It’s when four people fuck at once, Cas.” Dean interrupted, not looking away from the paper in front of him.

Cas’ lips formed a ‘o’ as the answer soaked into his brain.

“We should have a foursome.” Cas stated after a while.

I choked on the bite of cereal I was swallowing, causing Dean to rush behind me and pat me on the back.

“You good?” Dean asked.

I nodded and swallowed the cereal.

“Cas, you've only had sex with one person. I'm not taking advantage of you like that. And besides, Sam and Dean? Not my type.” I answered quickly.

“Yeah Y/N’s more into the none living, silicone, gross fake type of things.” Dean said, shooting me a wink.

“I am not. I just don't like the constant panting above me. At least if I did like the ‘non living, silicone, gross type of things’ I would cum from it. Guys have an issue with finishing too quickly.” I shot back with a glare.

“Oh mother-fuckin-burn!” I heard Sam yell from the doorway.

“Who's side are you on?!” Dean yelled.

“The winning side, big brother.” Sam shot back.

I raised my hand up, Sam high-fiving it instantly, and laid it back on my thigh.

“Guys foursome.” Cas quickly said.

Sam walked over to Cas and laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Cas, we are not having a foursome. I would break Y/N and I love her too much to do that.” Sam answered, looking at me and shooting me a wink.

I smiled and looked down, my cheeks heating up.

“Sam, I'm sure you are well endowed, but come on you cannot break someone from the size of your penis.”

“Tell that to my last one-night-stand.” Dean answered.

I looked up quickly and laughed at him.

“Are you sure she didn't act broken to get away from the disappointment that was having sex with you?”

Dean growled as his cheeks began to redden.

“If you don't stop, I'm gonna bend you over and show you how good this “disappointment” is.”

“Yes! Foursome!” Cas yelled.

“We are not having a foursome!” Dean and I yelled at the same time.

“You are basically the same person. It would be like having a threesome.” Sam said.

I shot him a glare and threw my spoon at him.

“Who's side are you on now??”

“Kinda Cas’. A foursome would be nice.” Sam answered, shrugging slightly.

“You are only saying that because you haven't gotten laid since the dinosaurs were roaming around.”

“At least I don't have one-night-stands with creepy ladies.” Sam shot back at Dean.

“Yeah which points out another question- how do I know you don't have a disease that only prostitutes have heard of? I like my no STD having life.” I questioned.

Dean looked at me for a moment and chuckled slightly.

“I will admit the ‘disease that only prostitutes have heard of’ thing was funny. But, sweetheart, I get tested every month. No STD’s here darling.”

“Does this mean we can have a foursome now? I wanna know what it's like.” Cas asked.

I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands. It could be fun? Maybe? I mean I've got nothing to do today. There's no hunts happening today. It's been quiet as of late. I'm bored. Maybe I should give in? Fuck it.

“Okay. But if I say stop, we stop. Cas, be glad I tolerate you.” I answered.

“Yes! Love you too, Y/N.” Cas shouted, shooting his fist into the air.

“So, I mean, who gets what?” Dean asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Do I look like property? Fuckin’ surprise me, I don't care. My ass is off limits though. I don't want any of you to pop my ass cherry. I'm saving that for marriage.”

Sam chuckled and walked over to me. He ran his hands of my sides and nibbled on my ear.

“Marriage huh? You don't believe in marriage, princess.”

Fuck. I was hoping he would forget that I told him that.

“Okay, I'm ready.” Cas said.

I looked up and laughed, seeing that Cas was already naked, and telling by the way his actually very large cock was standing at attention, he was overly ready.

Dean grumbled and looked away from Cas.

“Oh don't play innocent now, Dean. You know you want this.” Cas said, motioning his hand over his body.

I laughed and shook my head.

“I thought gay sex was against God's word.” I mumbled.

“No. People are just assholes.” Dean answered before Cas could.

I looked at Cas again as he nodded in agreement.

“Well, let's get this started.” I shrugged, pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it somewhere. I wasn't wearing a bra, seeing as I woke up only three hours ago and didn't feel like putting one on, causing my tits to be exposed to the three men in the room.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me as Sam put his hands on my chest, running his thumbs over my nipples as he did. I whimpered slightly as Sam pulled on one and twisted.

“S-stop teasing me, Sam.” I groaned out.

Sam chuckled and turned me to face him, capturing my lips with his as he continued to play with my tits.

“Hey this was my idea! I want a turn!” Cas shouted, moving around to stand behind me.

Sam chuckled and pulled away from me.

“Wanna take this to my room?” He asked to Dean and Cas.

Quickly Sam picked me up and walked us to his room, kicking open the door with his foot, and threw me down on the bed playfully. I giggled and sat up as Dean and Cas walked in. I quickly pulled off my panties and looked over at them.

They were staring at me like I was a piece of meat which caused me giggle.

“Well? You gonna come over here before I change my mind?” I asked as I ran my hands over my tits, pulling at my nipples like Sam did in the kitchen.

Cas quickly climbed on the bed, pushed me down and started kissing my neck. I felt the bed shift under the weight of Sam and Dean, which caused me to look over at them.

They were naked, cocks standing proud, Sam's about an inch prouder than Dean's. I moaned at the thought of them inside me. Cas chuckled against my neck before pulling away and whispering something at Sam and Dean, causing them to nod and come closer to me.

Cas came over to me and pushed me on my side. He laid down on one side as Sam laid on the other. Dean stood on his knees near my head as Cas slowly started to push into my core, making a loud gasp to escape both of us. When he finally bottomed out, taking a couple of moments considering he was at least 9 inches long, he shifted slightly, laying his hand on my stomach to push me against him.

“You're so tight, oh man this was a great idea.” Cas groaned out, putting his face on my shoulder.

My hands flew up to his hair and a moan escaped my throat as his started to thrust in and out of me slowly. I whimpered as I felt one of Sam's fingers tease around where I was impelled on Cas. Cas slowly stopped thrusting as Sam slipped a finger into me. I groaned out and pulled on Cas’ hair, causing him to growl and bite my shoulder.

My other hand shot up to Dean, searching for his cock. When I found it I quickly wrapped my hand around it and pumped it slowly, causing a bead of precum to drip from the tip. Sam added another finger and started to scissor them, stretching me out enough to take both him and Cas. I groaned as Sam pulled his fingers out and pressed the thick tip of his cock next to where Cas’ cock was entered inside me.

My mouth flew open as Sam started the push in, stopping every once and awhile to let me adjust to the stretch. Tears started to flood out of the corner of my eyes. Sam started to kiss my cheeks and pulled out a little.

“Shhh baby, don't cry we can stop if you want.” Sam whispered.

I quickly shook my head.

“If you fucking stop now, I'm killing you all.” I gasped out, causing Dean to chuckle above me.

I looked up to see him looking down at where Sam and Cas were resting inside me. I looked down as well to see a slightly bulge pressing against my usually flat stomach. I gasped again as Sam pushed into me, going deeper than before. Sam bottomed out and groaned, laying his head in the valley between my tits.

“P-please move.” I stuttered out.

Quickly Cas and Sam found a rhythm, Cas pulling out as Sam pushed in and vise versa. Broken moans and the sound of skin slapping skin began to fill the room as they began to speed up. I felt Dean get off the bed and walk down to the edge of the bed. Dean got back on the bed and crawled in between Sam and Cas’ legs, pushing them apart slightly.

Dean looked up at me and winked before he leaned forward, his tongue slowly starting to lick at the depths that his brother and the angel were pushing and pulling in and out of. A choked out moan escaped from deep within my body, causing Dean to chuckle slightly. Dean began to lick just above where I was stretched out, avoiding my clit completely.

Dean's tongue disappeared from my skin, soon after Cas let out a gasp as he started to pound into me harder, causing Sam to speed up as well.

“Fuck Dean, why are you so good at licking cock?” Cas groaned.

Realisation hit me and my eyes widened. Dean was licking Cas’ cock. Fuck. A scream erupted out of my throat as my climax hit me, warmth flooding my body as I felt my juices erupt out of me, causing the three men to groan in unison. Dean quickly latched his mouth on my clit, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. I whimpered as sensitivity took over.

Cas was the first one to cum, thrusting into me as deep as he could, shooting his warm cum into my womb, a broken groan escaping him as he stopped thrusting. Sam quickly started to thrust faster, chasing his own orgasm, Cas’ cum easing the way. Sam let out a low groan and he came, his cum mixing with Cas’ and leaking out of me slowly.

Dean groaned and started to lick up their cum, getting his tongue as deep as he could inside me considering I was still filled with cock. Sam pulled out slowly, a thick stream of cum following his cock out. Dean made work of getting all of the cum off of his brothers cock and into his mouth. When Sam's cock was clean he pushed his face back against my core and licked up the cum that was leaking out around Cas’ cock.

Cas pulled out, his cock getting the same treatment by Dean that Sam's did, and flopped down on his back.

“Fuck me Dean, please. Cum inside me like Cas and Sam did and then lick that out too, please.” I whimpered.

Dean growled and moved up until the tip of his cock was rested against my core. He slammed into me and groaned out loudly.

“How are you still fucking tight?! You just got fucking wrecked.” Dean groaned out as he pounded into me.

I moaned loudly as I came again, my juices erupting out of me and landing on Dean's lower abdomen. Dean groaned again, griping my hips as his pounded into me at a brutal pace.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum.” Dean said, thrusting in deep and came.

I whimpered as Dean pulled out, shuffling down until his face was level with my core, and plunged his tongue deep into me. He quickly got to work on doing just what I asked him, his skilled tongue ruining any chance of cum being left inside me.

When he was satisfied, he crawled up to lay in between Cas and I. Sam laying on the other side of me, trying to catch his breath. I giggled and placed my head on Sam's chest as Dean cuddled against me.

“What?” Dean whispered.

“I guess you weren't such a disappointment.” I giggled, Sam and Cas laughing with me.

“Just for that, I get to fuck you with Cas next time.” Dean growled.

“Who said anything about a next time?” I shot back.

“Oh shut up, you know you want to fuck us all at once again.” Dean groaned out as he stretched.

“I would very much enjoy doing this again.” Cas butted in.

“Shut up Cas.” Sam, Dean, and I said in unison.


End file.
